Generally, examples of laundry machines include washers for washing laundry, dryers for drying clothes, and laundry machines that perform both washing and drying of clothes.
Typically, a laundry machine implements two laundry treating devices, such as a tub and a drum, that have different volumes. Such laundry machines are typically referred to as twin laundry machines. Various types of clothes and laundry may be loaded and selectively washed, dried, and/or treated in such twin laundry machines, and such twin laundry machines sometimes include two different devices according to the types or amount of the laundry.